The school trip
by KataraZombie
Summary: Year 10 are going on a school trip for a week and this is what they get up to. Humor story, K at the mo but might change because I might add a bit of romance in. This is about all the characters (Cliques) except the townies, the younger kids and I only added 3 teachers as the main characters so the rest of the teachers might appear or might not.
1. The journey

_**A/N: I noticed that no one had posted a Bully story about the students going on a school trip so I thought, Hey! It's my time to shine ;)I have so many funny ideas for this story and some are personal experiences myself from school.**_

_The year 10's were going on a trip to a cottage in the north of New England and this is what happened..._

"Oh my god I am bored already! Why did we have to go on this stupid trip?" Mandy wailed in anger.

Mr Galloway just sighed and rolled his eyes and said "If you didn't come you'd have to stay in Mr. Slaughter's class of year 7's"

"Whatever!" Mandy said pulling her case on wheels onto the coach.

"Has everyone picked up everything they need?" Miss Danvers called.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"WAIT WAIT!" Algie shouted "I NEED TO PEE!"

"Go then!" Gary shouted "Before you mark the carpet!"

"Ummm Gary were on concrete" Pete said awkwardly.

"Don't smart ass me Petey! You know what happens to smart asses like you" Gary growled.

"NOT THE BALLS" Pete shouted curling up into a ball on the floor.

A few seconds later Algie came waddling back.

"Algernon, If you need the bathroom on the journey I think there is one on the coach, Or we can kindly give you a diaper?" Miss Danvers asked politely.

Everyone roared with laughter and Algie began to blush.

"I'm fine" He said in a small voice.

The doors to the coach opened and all the teenagers ran on like a stampede.

"If anyone gets travel sickness please sit at the front!" Miss Peters said.

Everyone turned and stared at Derby.

"What!? No I don't, I never get sick! I'm too rich to be sick!" Derby quickly said sitting near the back next to Gord.

"JIMMY! JIMMY! SIT NEXT TO ME!" Petey shouted.

"NO SIT NEXT TO ME!" Gary shouted louder.

Jimmy stroked his imaginary beard and thought, Then he saw Zoey sat on her own staring out the window like in one of those love movies.

"Hmmm" He said out loud looking at them one by one.

Then he went over to Zoey and sat next to her.

"Now look what you'be done Petey! Jimmy can't stand us" Gary said angrily kicking him in the foot.

"Ouch!" Pete cried.

When everyone sat down the coach started up and the engine roared.

* * *

"So so so so BORED!" Mandy shouted.

"It's only been 10 minutes" Miss Peters said behind her.

"Why don't we play eye spy?" Ted asked next to her.

"What the hell, are you 5?" Mandy said slumping back in her chair.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Russel sitting next to Trent.

"Nice Russel, Calm!" Trent said looking worried. Everyone knew that Russel got rather aggressive when he was hungry.

"In a few more minutes we will be stopping at a service station for lunch" Mr Galloway announced.

"Soooo" Pete said a seat away from Gary.

"Don't talk to me!" Gary shouted "I'm meditating"

"What the hell!" Pete said trying not to laugh

"They told me at Happy Volts it helps you relax after an anger episode, To help you calm down" Gary said closing his eyes and crossing his legs.

"Hahahaha!" Pete laughed "You look like a Budda"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gary shouted angrily, Gary was about to pounce when he forgot he had his seat belt on and he flew back into the seat "Ahhhh!" Gary said rubbing his neck.

"Are you okay?" Said Eunice who was watching the whole thing with a bag of popcorn.

"Whiplash!" Gary said starting to form red marks on his neck.

"We have now departed at the service station" The coach driver announced.

"They BETTER have a TopShop's!" Mandy growled pointing her finger only centimeters away from Miss Peter's face.

All the kids rushed out. "We need to do the register!" Shouted Mr Galloway but most of the students had already rushed off to go to McDonalds for lunch.

Russel ran towards the McDonalds cue when Casey put his foot out causing Russel to tumble down.

The Jocks all laughed as Russel's face turned a deep red.

The Jocks went silent as Russel clenched his fists.

"RUSSEL SMASH!" He shouted wiping the blood from his arm, from the fall.

Miss Danvers was ordering a coffee with Mr. Galloway when she spotted the Jocks lying on the floor and Russel kicking them outside of McDonalds.

Miss Danvers quickly came running "Woah woah woah! Break it up, Russel calm!"

Russel stopped and let Kirby go from under his feet.

"Russel ANGRY! RUSSEL WANT MCDONALDS!" He said still flushed in the face from anger.

Miss Denvers pulled her hand out to help up one of the fallen jocks.

"Why do you boys never get along" Miss Peters said walking in "Why can't you forget about your past and make a big pot of friendship just for a week! Please this is supposed to be a vacation"

* * *

Zoey was sitting on the floor with her eyes wide like she had seen a ghost, Jimmy was walking past and decided to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong you look like Beatrice when Mandy burnt her lab notes?" Jimmy asked.

Zoey shakily put her finger up pointing to an adult shop "I-I-It's him Jimmy!"

Jimmy took a closer look and saw Mr. Burton.

"What the!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy got up and went up to miss Danvers and said "Look who it is! Mr Burton I wonder what he's doing here"

He glanced back at Zoey giving her a wink.

"Is he in a...?" Miss Danvers replied snatching Bucky's glasses off his face and putting them on.

She went over to the adult store and said "What are you doing here, Sir" Miss Danvers said looking at the magazines in his hands.

"Oh errr" Mr Burton put the magazines behind his back "I'm looking for naughty boys!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

"Can you keep it down?" Said a customer "I'm reading something saucyyyy" He said licking his lips.

"In this disgusting store I only found one naughty boys, one!" He said staring at his feet "So I grabbed him by his ear and I spanke- I mean told him off, of course"

"Okay carry on" Mr Denvers replied pretty convinced.

"What your just going to let that slide!" Jimmy said gritting his teeth.

"Of course I look at them disgusting pictures and videos all the time, There is nothing wrong with me is there?" She said.

Jimmy had his mouth open and was on the verge of fainting when she started hysterically laughing.

"I'm joking! Let your hair down Jimmy it's a holiday!" Miss Danvers said "Why should I be complaining when I can have fun for once"

"Jimmy looked really confused and scared and said "I don't even know you anymore!"

Gord, Tad, Derby and Pinky were all sat outside on a bench.

"There is literally no where to eat around here" Tad complained

"There is a McDonalds and a KFC" Gord suggested.

"Yuk! I am not eating junk food!" Pinky said playing with some string attached to her Aquaberry sweater.

Biff and Parker came running out shouting "Hey guys look what I have found!"

Everyone followed them inside to find a boxing shop which was also right next to a designer clothes store called 'Rich Only', Derby's favorite brand.

The nerds were looking in an Electronics shop and the greasers were stuffing them selves in an old western diner they found down the road.

* * *

The coach driver and Mr. Galloway gathered everyone in ready to go back onto the coach,

"Right now we need to do the register!" Mr Galloway shouted.

"Wait first of all has everyone eaten something?" Miss Peters asked

Everyone yelled yes except Pete and most of the preps.

"Why haven't you eaten anything?" Miss Peters asked putting her hands on her hips "We didn't stop here so you can chill out you know"

"Well" Pete said "I did buy some fries from McDonalds but **GARY **took them and chucked them down the toilet, and then for a sick joke he picked them all up and gave them to Algie"

"WHAT!" Algie practically screamed.

Gary chucked and said "He looked hungry"

The teachers all face palmed.

"So what is your story then" Miss Peters asked the preps.

"Well...ummmm" Biff mumbled.

"THE FOOD SUCKED THAT'S WHAT!" Justin shouted

"Not good enough you guys, Luckily I brought extra sandwiches in case of emergencies" Mr Galloway said sternly.

They were about to get on the coach when miss Danvers said "What about the register?"

"Oh yes!" Mr Galloway said suddenly remembering "Okay so, chicken burger?"

Everyone burst out laughing in confusion.

"Oh sorry that's the Nandos menu hehe" He chucked "Angie? Yes, Eunice? Yes..."

* * *

It was now 2 o'clock and the bored kids were sitting on the coach waiting for the time to fly by.

Gary was annoying Pete as usual, Jimmy and Zoey were asleep, The greasers were playing some kind of card game, the jocks were playing Candy Crush and Flappy Bird on their phones, The nerds were discussing some science project, The bullies were making stupid vines and YouTube videos, The preps were comforting Derby who was breathing into a paper bag looking paler than Mandy wearing too much foundation and the others were either a sleep, talking or occupied.

"Please don't throw up Derby, Or else I'll throw up too" Said Gord sitting next to him looking worried.

"Great advice" Beatrice said behind them looking worried himself.

"I shouldn't have eaten all those sandwiches" Derby said with his face over the bag.

"Is Derby okay?" asked miss Peters walking down the isle.

"I'm totally fine!" Derby said quickly "Even If I wasn't I would be okay"

Derby felt really shaky all of a sudden.

"Are you sure?" She asked again analyzing his expression "We can always stop the coach"

"Of course, 100%" Derby said as pale as ever, Miss Peters was about to walk away when **BLEAH!**

Both Gord and Derby were covered in puke.

"Clean up on isle 2!" Laughed one of the jocks pinching his nose.

"Uh oh! I gotta funny... coming out of my tummy" Gord said throwing up as well after him.

"Who wants chowder?" Gary said for a joke.

"Stop the coach!" Miss Peters shouted.

The coach started to slow down and the coach driver pulled into another service station.

This one looked much better than the other one and there was more people, The other looked almost derelict.

"Thank god! I really needed to pee" Algernon said in relief.

The doors opened and everyone hopped off except Gord and Derby who were getting cleaned up by Miss Peters and Miss Danvers.

"WAHOOOO!" Jimmy shouted running into the service station "I can finally stretch my legs"

The nerds were looking in WHSmiths when they noticed a shop called Gadget World.

"Wowwwwww" They all said running towards it

"Look at this hat that turns into a tent, and this Nutella making machine and these battery powered batteries!" Said Bucky "This is paradise"

"But have you seen the prices?" Fatty says pointing at a price tag.

"I'm going to buy this re-usable toilet paper for my mum she likes stupid and useless inventions like that" Beatrice laughed.

"Woah look at that wooden bouncy castle!" Algernon says running towards it to jump on it.

He jumps on the wooden bouncy castle and lets out a loud yelp.

"OUCH SPLINTER IN MY BUTT! SPLINTER IN MY BUTT!" He shouts.

After they had a look round they noticed everyone was going towards the coach again so they went and followed.

* * *

"Okay" Mr Galloway said on the coach "Before we go to the cottage were going to go to the zoo on the way.

"Yaaayyyyy!" Everyone cheered except Mandy who had her arms crossed.

**A/N Thanks for reading!, the next chapter will be the zoo trip. Have I used too many exclamation marks? Never mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed it because I know I have ;D**


	2. The zoo

"Right children now you are in your groups you can look around the zoo" Miss Danvers said.

The jocks and The nerds were with Miss Peters, The non clique students and The greasers were with Mr. Galloway and The preppies and The bullies were with Miss Danvers.

_Mr. Galloways group_

"I wonder if Jimmy's mom will be here" Peanut laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Jimmy shouted threatening to punch him.

"It was you who said your mom came from a zoo not me" Peanut said.

"W-Well nobody, I said nobody" Jimmy wiggled his finger "Makes fun of my mom, Except me of course shes such a prick"

"Hey can we see the Elephants first, sir?" Asked Lola

"Are you sure you don't want to see the Cheetahs?" Constantinos laughed and winked.

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?" Lola says back winking.

"EXCUSE ME LOLA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT HERE" Johnny shouted.

Lola and Constantinos blushed.

_Miss Danvers group_

"Awwwww them meerkats are so cute I just want to stroke one" Pinky said with glee.

"Do it then they won't bite, My cousin has one" Said Wade

Pinky bent down and put her hand in the cage only to let out a loud cry.

All the bullies started laughing.

"That's not funny!" Tad said and Pinky started crying

Wade and Russel high fived and Miss Danvers went back to the coach to get the first aid kit.

_Miss Peters group_

Casey picked up some tiger poop and threw it in Earnest's face.

"Y-Y-You evil fiend!" Earnest shouted.

Casey and the other jocks just laughed.

Miss Peters turned around to see Earnest with poop smeared on his face, "Right Casey, Kirby! That's it! I'm sick of turning around every 5 minutes seeing you bullying the other students. Your acting like primary school kids so I have no choice put to hold your hands around the zoo" She looked at Casey's dirty hands and decided not to "You know what this is your last warning boys!"

_Mr Galloways group_

"Your like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in" Constantinos said to Lola.

"Oh my god will you please stop with the stupid flirt lines!" Gary shouted.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9. I'm the 1 you need." Lola replied kissing his cheek.

"Ok that's it Lola if you don't stop flirting with Constantinos I will have no choice but to snog your mouth shut" Johnny said angrily.

Constantinos folded his arms "She can flirt with who ever she wants to you don't own her!" Constantinos growled

Johnny's jaw dropped "Sir can me and Lola switch groups?"

Mr Galloway sighed and said "We have been here 10 minutes and you are already wanting to switch groups.

"Pleaaaaasseeee" Johnny said using his puppy dog face.

"Okay you can swap with 2 people from Miss Peters group" He replied.

_ Miss Peters group_

"NO! Damon put that down please! Cornelius don't do that, Please put the poo down, Kirby I thought you were the mature one!" Miss Peters cried.

"Please ewww make it stop, miss" Mandy cried.

"Please stop throwing tiger poop! Your making Bullworth look shameful!" Miss Peters said just about dodging some that Luis threw.

Mr Galloway came in and said "Having a bit of trouble?"

Suddenly Casey tried to throw some at Pete but it missed and hit Mr Galloway.

"Just a bit" Miss Peters said still crawled into a ball on the floor.

"Do you want to swap 2 children? Because I'm having trouble with Constantinos and Johnny here" He said wiping his face with a tissue from his pocket.

_Miss Danvers group_

"I'm hungryyy!" Russel moaned.

"Your always hungry" Chad said with no expression.

"NO I'M NOT!" Russel shouts with his fist out.

"Okay, okay your not, Just don't hurt my beautiful face! It's worth 20 of you" Chad says scared.

"Well I guess we could go to the cafeteria and have a snack" Miss Danvers said looking at the map.

"Is your finger okay now?" Derby asked Pinky.

Pinky fakely smiled "Yeah it's good it wasn't my middle finger" she said gritting her teeth

They all went to the cafeteria and it was surprisingly big, the enclosures weren't as big as this.

They all ordered some food and sat at a big table.

"Ahhhh it feels so good to clog up my arteries" Said Russel biting into a burger.

"Woah Russel did you just swallow a dictionary or is them extra English classes working?" Davis said chuckling.

"YOU TOLD RUSSEL YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Russel shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm Russel!" Miss Danvers said.

"You should try meditating like me" Gary said sneaking up behind them making them jump.

"What are you doing here Gary?" Miss Danvers said confused.

Gary laughed and said "Long story short I got lost and then decided you know what, I'm going to make my own group and show Mr. Galloway I_ can_ be independent for once. But then I got hungry" He cringed.

"They all come back when their hungry" Miss Danvers laughed.

_Mr Galloway's group_

"Right I think we have seen all the animals now, is there anywhere or anything anyone wants to do before we meet up with the others?"

"Meet Miley Cyrus" said one of them.

"Get a job at Walmart" said another person.

"Get my back waxed"

Mr Galloway laughed and said "I didn't ask for your hopes and dreams"...


	3. Walk in the woods

_A/N Sorry if I made the story too childish lol._

**The cottage...**

"Right we are here everyone get your stuff" Miss Danvers said.

The teens all grabbed there bags and got out of the coach.

"You call this a cottage!?" Ricky said shocked at the big white house.

"It's not that big" Chad shot back "I guess when you compare it to your dirty trailer I guess It's a 5 star hotel for you"

"Let's not start anymore arguments" Miss Peters said.

They walked into it to find a big sitting room which was quite dark yet had big windows and brown wall paper and couches.

"Right now here are the room plans, Mr. Crabblesnitch did it based on friendship groups around school so don't blame me if you get put with someone you don't like"

"Oh great" Gary said.

"So Mandy your with Christy, Algernon your with Bucky, Fatty and Earnest, Luis is with Casey, Damon and Ted..."

**1 minute later...**

"So the 4 people"

Petey bit his lip,

"Gary, Pete and Jimmy"

"NOOOOOOO! This must be a mistake!" Pete yelled.

Gary just snarled at Pete's misfortune.

"Is there a problem with that Peter?" Miss Danvers asked.

"Gary's a sociopath!" Pete blurted out without thinking.

Gary's snarl slowly decreased.

"Your problem is?" Gary asked

"I just don't want to sleep with one, I-I-I mean I don't think I want one in my room, Damn it that sounded worst"

"I'm sure Gary won't harm you for a few days, Pete" Miss Danvers said "Last of all Constantinos your on your own, sorry"

"As usual" He sighed "How did I get on my own and Eunice didn't!"

"We didn't know who you were friends were" Miss Danvers pointed out.

"I have loads of friends for your infomation!" Constantinos shot back.

* * *

They all went into their rooms to check it out.

"HOLY SHNAP!" Jimmy yelled as he went into his room

"What is it fancy?" Pete asked

"No theirs a dead rat on one of the beds!" He replied

"That one can be Pete's bed then" Gary said laughing.

"Your such a jerk Gary" Pete said.

* * *

"Shall we go explore the garden?" asked Ted

"And do what exactly!" Mandy snapped "Admire the wildlife?"

"Siri!" She said to her phone "Where is the nearest mall?"

"Did you mean Mr. Meaty's beef farm?" Siri replied

"Whatever" Mandy said relaxing on her bed.

Ted was going to relax when he heard shouting outside so he went over to the window to see a fist fight between Constantinos Brakus and Johnny Vincent, There was a big crowd as well.

"I've got to see this" Ted said running out the room.

"What is it?" Mandy asked following him.

* * *

"KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!" Shouted Troy

"Knock his brain out!" Shouted Biff

Johnny punched Constantinos in the jaw.

"Owwww! I only kissed her calm down man" Constantinos shouted in pain.

Lola just watched and smirked in the crowd.

"Whats going on here!" Miss Danvers shouted

The crowd went silent and the only noise was the blood dripping from Constantinos.

"Well then" She said with her hands on her hips "I was just going to say that the dinner was ready, Maybe you can explain to me what has happened over dinner then"

They all went into the big hall and sat with their clique as usual.

"Edna free at last" Said Pinky looking pretty pleased with the quality food.

"I quite liked those flies she put in the cat casserole, Just kidding" Derby laughed.

"Right" miss Danvers said clearing her throat "after dinner we will be going for a walk through the woods"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"but it's almost dark" Ted said unpleased.

"That's the whole point" Said Mr Galloway tossing people some torches

"We will meet you all at the front entrance at half 7" Miss Danvers said "Oh and please wear some old clothes because it might get messy, We're walking through mud"

Mandy's mouth was still wide open and then she said "Well in that case I'll be wearing Beatrice's clothes then"

* * *

"Right is everyone ready?" Mr Galloway asked "Mandy, Pinky I said to wear old clothes not ones that look like you've come out of a fashion show"

"This is our old clothes" Pinky said.

Right everyone will be in the same groups as we were at the zoo.

"Crap!" Gary said looking annoyed.

"Here are our maps" Said Miss Danvers "We all have different ones but if it all goes to plan we should end back here"

Casey put his hand up

"Yes Casey?" Miss Danvers said politely

"Will their be any turds on the trail?" Casey asked sniggering.

"What kind of question is that!" Miss Danvers shouted.

Casey was about to reply when Miss Peters put her hand over his mouth "Don't even ask" Miss peters said face palming...

* * *

_Miss Peters group_

"I'm scared" Algie said quivering.

"What of the dark or Miss Peters?" Damon laughed.

"What is there is a wolf, or a rabid fox or even a wild cat with rabies" Algie replied.

Miss Peters folded her arms and said "I'm sure their won't be-" Suddenly she had gotten jumped on by an unknown figure.

"AHHHHH GET OFF ME YOU RAPIST" She screamed, She quickly shined her torch to find it was Jimmy in a black ninja suit.

"Oh my god your face!" Jimmy laughed.

"Jimmy what the hell were you thinking! You scared the life out of me and I think I weed myself a little" She shouted "Your not even in our group!"

"Me too" Algie said clutching a wet patch in his trousers.

"I know" Jimmy replied "I just saw you there and couldn't help but pounce"

"Your not even in our group" Ted said

"Oh crap, yeah" Jimmy said running back through the bushes "Wait up guys!"

_Mr Galloways group_

Gary pulled Pete into the bushes

"What now Gary?" Pete moaned

"Hey I have a plan to take over our group so I become leader" Gary whispered.

"What the hell?" Pete replied

"Oh and I need a potty break" Gary said turning around away from Pete

"Are you done yet Gary everyone is walking away" Pete said.

"Yup" Gary said pulling up his zipper "But they won't be going anywhere with out this" Gary said holding up the map.

"Gary! so your just going to leave everyone left for dead in a woods at night without a map" Pete said angrily.

"Who cares about the map" Gary said throwing it into a bush behind him.

"Gary!" He moaned again.

"We can follow the path" Gary said.

Miss Danvers group

"Can I have the map?" Chad asked Derby

"No I'm the map holder" Derby said.

"Give it me we could be going the wrong way" Chad said pulling at the map.

"If you keep arguing then I'll hold the map" Miss Danvers said.

"Derby I was in the scouts I think I know how to read a map" Chad growled pulling at the map.

"How about you give me the map then if you keep fighting" Wade said calmly.

All 3 boys pulled at the map and suddenly it ripped in to 3 parts.

"look what you did now Chad" Derby said shoving him.

"Give it to me" Miss Danvers said snatching it off them "What are we going to do now?" She shouted.

_Gary and Pete_

Gary and Pete were walking down the path through the woods when... **SPLASH!**

"Femme-Boy?" Gary said but there was no reply "Petey?" Gary said a bit more urgent.

"I'm here" He said sounding really annoyed.

Gary turned around to see Pete standing in a swamp covered in dirt and lily pads.

Gary just laughed and got his phone out "Oh my god this is going to make a great picture for Instagram" he said taking pictures.

Gary was pulling Pete up when he let go and Pete fell back into the swamp "I can see street lamps ahead!" Gary said "We must be back! I told you we'd make it!"

Pete climbed out of the swamp as Gary pointed ahead.

"It must be behind this door" Gary said pushing the door.

After a few minutes of attempt Gary slumped down "No use it must be locked or maybe there's something in the way"

"Or maybe it's a pull" Pete said pulling the door open.

"Stop doing that 'I'm smarter than you' face" Gary said shoving Pete.

"Maybe because I am" Said Pete happy he had got something right in Gary's eyes for once.

The door opened up to a big wooden bridge.

"Are you sure this is safe, Gary?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, Maybe it's best you go first" Gary said back doing that stupid snarl that Pete hated.

"No you go first! Or else I'll leave you and go find the other groups" Pete said desperately.

Gary rolled his eyes "Fine"

Gary slowly went over the old wooden bridge.

There was some creaks but he managed to get across alive which was a start.

"What were you so scared about femme-boy?" Gary yelled back from the other end.

Pete slowly followed the bridge was making even louder cracking noise then...**CRACK!**

Part of the bridge had snapped off leaving Pete hanging off the edge "GARYYYYYY!" Pete cried.

Gary was going to run across the bridge to help him but the bridge was falling apart.

Pete had a panic attack and started crying

"Don't worry!, I'll get help!" Gary shouted.

"P-please...Don't leave me" Pete said tears streaming down his face.

Guilt flooded over Gary and he felt so stupid with himself.

"HELLLLPPPPPP!" Gary shouted at the top of his voice.

_Mr Galloways group_

"I think we're lost, who has the map?" Mr Galloway asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"We're not stranded are we?" Hal asked.

"_Noooo were just in the middle of nowhere without a map_" Ricky said sarcastically.

"Hey where is Gary and Petey?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah we haven't seen them in ages" Christy said.

"Oh dear" Mr Galloway sighed "I hope they haven't walked off with the map"

"Well they just did what do we do now!" Constantinos said.

"Maybe we could call them" Angie suggested "They probably have their phones on them"

"Great idea!" Mr Galloway said "Has anyone got their number?"

"I have" Jimmy said "But there probably isn't very good signal here though"

Jimmy dialed Gary's number there was silence then Gary picked up "Hey Jimmy please bzzzzzzzzz" Gary said he could hear Pete screaming in the background.

"Wait here's a bzzzzzz push bzzzz up pete! bzzzzz" Jimmy's eyes went wide and then Gary hung up.

"Where are they?" Eunice asked.

Jimmy just stood their still with his eyes wide

"What did he say?" Mr Galloway asked.

"I think..." Jimmy said "They're having sex"

"WHAT?" Everyone laughed.

"Great!" Johnny said "They've stolen the map and now there back at the cottage before us.

_Miss Peters group_

"Did you hear that?" Bo said

"Stop scaring Algernon he's already gone through 3 pairs of pants today" Miss Peters said.

"I'm not joking!" Bo shouted.

"I can hear it too he's not lying miss" Mandy said getting out her pepper spray ready to aim.

"It's probably Jimmy being stupid again" Bucky said.

"Or it could be a **BEAR **or an angry **CROCODILE **or even an evil leprechaun because it is full moon" Casey said.

"Leprechaun's don't live around here" Fatty said "I read in Goblins and Gremlins they originated in Ireland"

"Whatever" Casey mumbled.

The noise started again

"What is that noise, It sounds like Pete giving birth" Beatrice said

"It does" Miss Peter's said as they were walking closer "Wait I can hear Gary's voice as well, I think they're in trouble!"

_Miss Danvers group_

"I think we are nearly back now I can see the floodlights from the stadium ahead" Miss Danvers said

"Stadium?" Tom said.

"Yeah there is a football stadium near the cottage" Miss Danvers said

"I thought the cottage was in the middle of nowhere?" Bif asked.

"No, In fact on one of the days we will be going to the town and we will visit the science museum and the market" Miss Danvers replied.

"Coolio" Trent laughed.

_Miss Peter's group_

"I think the screaming is coming from over here!" Melvin shouted

They all ran over to find pete hanging on to the bridge just by his backpack on a screw stuck to one of the planks from the bridge.

Miss Peter's was about to run across the bridge when Gary shouted "NO! It's not safe!"

"What are we going to do?" Fatty asked.

"I have a rope?" Dan said.

"Why do you have a rope?" Mandy asked

"I always bring a survival kit with me" Dan replied

"Looser!" She shouts back

"No that's great Dan!" Miss Peters said taking it off him.

She wrapped it around Pete's waist and hoist him up.

"A little help please" she said pulling him up. Everyone pulled him up like a tug of war.

They managed to get him up and were all comforting him.

"What should I do?" Asked Gary.

"Try and find another way around" Miss Peters shouted across the broken bridge "And I want to talk to you later"

_Mr Galloways group_

"Hey I think I see some people ahead I think were heading the right way" Mr Galloway said squinting.

"It's miss Peters group!" Lucky shouted.

"Pete, Gary!" Jimmy shouted "Did it feel good?"

Gary and Pete looked at each other "Whaa?" Pete said confused.

"The sex, I heard it was dirty" Lola said licking her lips.

"We weren't having sex" Gary replied.

"Do you have the map Miss Peters? Because we lost ours" Mr Galloway asked.

"No I thought Gary and Pete had it" Miss Peters said.

Everyone turned to look at Gary.

Gary went into his bag and got it out.

"I thought you threw it away!" Pete growled "So you had the map all this time and almost got me killed so you could watch me suffer!"

"I-" Gary started

"SAVE IT!" Miss Peters said taking the map off him.

**_A/N Hope you liked that, Hahaha I took the bridge Idea from Tracy Beaker so sorry if you noticed and are angry with me._**

**_I hope you liked it anyway._**


End file.
